The Other (EM)
The Other was Thanos' personal servant, and one of the Titan's earliest followers. He provided Loki with the Chitauri army in an attempt to conquer the Earth and claim the Tesseract. In the wake of the failed Chitauri Invasion, the Other continued to serve Thanos and held frequent arguments with his new warrior, Ronan the Accuser until, in a fit of rage, Ronan killed the Other with his Cosmi-Rod by snapping his neck. History Serving Thanos The Other was a Chitauri, and was one of Thanos' first followers, serving as his advisor and servent. Oberving Maw TBA Chitauri Invasion The Other served Thanos while he was helping Loki to achieve his goal of becoming the ruler of Earth and gain revenge in the wake of his defeat at the hands of Thor. The Other gave Loki the Scepter, which would give him complete control over Thanos' Chitauri army, allowing him to steal the Tesseract and conquer Earth so Thanos could progress in his crusade with the Tesseract's power. The Other updated Thanos, promising that all the humans could do was burn. After Loki arrived on Earth and used the Scepter's power to build a small army of human soldiers, including Erik Selvig and Hawkeye, he went to a flashback where he was speaking to Thanos, with the Other being the one who was speaking with him on behalf of Thanos. There, Loki assured the Other that the upcoming battle against Earth's forces would be glorious but not long as he was confident he would gain his victory, although he questioned the abilities of Thanos' army. The Other threatened the God of Mischief, declaring that if he failed in defeating the humans, Thanos would make him know a new kind of horrific suffering. Despite their forces, the Battle of New York was a failure and, when Loki was eventually defeated by the Avengers and taken back to Asgard along with the Tesseract, that meant that two of the Infinity Stones were now lost to Thanos. The Other complained to Thanos that the Earth's inhabitants were not as weak as they were supposed to be. When Thanos stood up from his throne, the Other dropped his head and bowed to his ruler, showing his respect. He declared that challenging the Earth's heroes would be to court Death itself. To this, Thanos simply smiled at the prospect. Quest for the Orb Thanos made a deal with Ronan the Accuser to obtain the Power Stone from the Orb. When it was learned that Gamora had betrayed them, stolen the Orb for herself and escaped, Thanos demanded their presence. The Other then contacted Ronan onboard his ship, the Dark Aster, through a holographic screen and furiously told them to visit the Sanctuary to discuss Gamora's betrayal and the loss of the Orb in person. When Ronan and Nebula arrived at the Sanctuary, Thanos remained seated on his Space Throne while Ronan began arguing aggressively with The Other, who had lectured the pair on their failure and ordered them to show respect within Thanos' presence. However, Ronan had insisted that it was Thanos who had brought Gamora to them, furiously noting that his sources within the Kyln, where Gamora was now being held by the Nova Corps, claimed she had meant to betray them and steal the Orb for herself the whole time. Refusing to allow Ronan to speak to Thanos in such a manner, the Other shouted at him to lower his voice, to which Ronan, growing impatient with him, chose instead to kill the Other mid-sentence, twisting his head 180 degrees with the power of his Cosmi-Rod. As the Other's corpse dropped to the ground, Ronan and Thanos continued their conversation, with Thanos showing little regard for his servant's death, wishing only to gain the Orb. Category:Ebony Maw: Son of Thanos characters Category:Ebony Maw Timeline - Deceased characters